Pieces
by Demian Stark
Summary: El Vasallaje ha llegado. ¿Cómo escapar de la mano de Snow? Es necesaria una revolución. Davo lo sabe. Y está dispuesto a todo, incluso a sacrificarse, para llevar a Panem a la libertad. Segunda parte del fic "Promises of a tribute"
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

"_Damas y caballeros, este es el septuagésimo quinto año de los Juegos del Hambre. Y estaba escrito en los estatutos de los Juegos, que cada veinticinco años habría un Vasallaje de los 25 para mantener viva, en cada generación, la memoria de los que murieron en el levantamiento contra el Capitolio. Cada Vasallaje de los 25 se caracteriza por tener unos Juegos con un significado especial. Y ahora, en este septuagésimo quinto aniversario de la derrota de la rebelión celebramos el tercer Vasallaje de los 25 para recordar que ni siquiera los más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio. __En estos, los terceros Juegos del Vasallaje de los 25, los tributos masculinos y femeninos elegidos, saldrán del grupo de los Vencedores de cada Distrito"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: El Vasallaje**

La mañana de la Cosecha amaneció envuelta en niebla. No quería despertar, levantarme de la cama. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Y siempre era mejor hacer las cosas por uno mismo, en lugar de disfrutar de las maravillosas caricias de los agentes de la paz. Realmente ellos no podrían conmigo, estarían inconscientes en apenas un par de minutos, pero… ¿para qué malgastar tiempo, energías, odio? Ya estaba condenado, ¿para qué seguir alargando la agonía?

Decidí levantarme, y dejar de pensar. Me encontraba en mi antigua casa, aquella en la que había pasado dieciséis años de mi vida, mi infancia y mi adolescencia. La que había sido testigo de mis miedos, de mis logros, mis risas; la que había guardado el secreto de mi otra identidad, la que fue testigo de mis noches de pasión. Estaba medio abandonada, después de tres años desde que gané los Juegos del Hambre. Ahora tan sólo era un refugio, donde me sentía a salvo cuando me convertía en una bestia asesina, cuando Davo desaparecía y mi _yo_ interno era usurpado por _Graziel_, el letal 'profesional' de Snow.

Pero no siempre era testigo de tantas atrocidades. Porque Graziel sólo era una minúscula parte de mí, y sus dotes asesinas sólo vivían mientras él estaba presente. Aquí no era más que Davo, un chico joven y enamorado, que haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que tiene entre sus brazos. Una criatura cálida, llena de pasión y amor, lo único que necesitaba. Junto a ella, con su respiración en mi cuello; sus ojos castaños admirando el bosque; el sonido de su risa; el suave toque de sus manos; su voz cantarina, me sentía completo. Feliz. Y ahora que lo tenía todo a mi favor, tenía tantas posibilidades de volver a perderlo todo…

-Buenos días, princesa –susurré en su oído, cuando los rayos del sol le obligaron a despertar, envuelta entre sábanas viejas y roñosas, sobre un colchón abandonado en medio de la gran habitación.

Elena se irguió levemente, todavía adormecida en una especie de duermevela, y sonrió sobre mis labios. Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo, que me caía desordenado sobre los hombros. Jugó con mis orejas, haciéndome cosquillas, y consiguiendo sacarme una carcajada nerviosa.

-Buenos días, príncipe –respondió ella, y yo bufé-. Si tú me llamas princesa, yo te llamaré príncipe… es lo justo.

-No –abrió los ojos, y me volví a perder en ese mar castaño tan precioso que adornaba su eterna carita de niña-. Porque tú eres una princesa, y yo sólo soy un vasallo que se enamoró de la hija del rey. ¿Ves la diferencia?

No se me daban muy bien las palabras, pero para mí, ella era una princesa de verdad, de esas que lees en cuentos y que adornan las historias de antaño. Porque ella tenía esa belleza, esa sutileza, ese candor e inaccesibilidad propia de las princesas de cuento. Y yo no era más que un chico normal y corriente, un plebeyo que quedó prendado de la sencillez que desprendía, y se enamoró de ella por como era, no por sus riquezas. Y que haría cualquier cosa, con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

-No quiero que me separen de ti, Davo –susurró Elena, volviéndose a sentar sobre el colchón, mirándome mientras mi mente divagaba más allá del bosque, en medio de la nada, esparciéndose con el humo del cigarrillo que descansaba entre mis dedos.

Fijé mi vista en ella, y sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro. La había visto llorar tan pocas veces, que cada vez que lo hacía, una parte de mí moría con ella. Apagué el cigarrillo en la cornisa, y me arrodillé frente a ella. Le cogí las manos, las tenía heladas, y las ahuequé entre las mías.

-Elena, escúchame –unos segundos de infernal silencio, y ella me miró-: jamás me separarán de ti, eso tenlo claro. Haré todo lo posible por volver, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que Snow tiene poder suficiente para separarme de ti, o de todos aquellos a los que quiero? –negó levemente con la cabeza, al borde de llanto, colorada por el esfuerzo y presa del miedo-. He aprendido de sus debilidades… nos han hecho tanto daño, que ya es hora de que se lo hagamos pagar. ¿Qué dices?

-Que simplemente no quiero perderte –masculló entre llantos y suspiros-. Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo… sólo si tú estás allí para cogerme de la mano.

-No dudes por un segundo que no estaré allí –respondí, forzando una sonrisa, sólo por tranquilizarla-. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, lo del amor eterno?

-Sí –y una sonrisa adornó su rostro, tal como yo quería que hiciese-. Esa mezcla de paz y fuego.

Perdimos gran parte de la mañana entre abrazos, besos y palabras de amor eterno. No quería salir de allí, no quería alejarme de ella. Pero cuando el astro rey se posó en lo más alto del cielo, no tuve otro remedio que dejarla marchar.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre y mi hermana ya estaban preparadas para la cosecha. Me dolió no estar con ellas en estas posibles últimas horas en el 7, pero mi amor por Elena era más poderoso, y ellas lo sabían. Ellas sabían todo lo que cargaba a mis espaldas, y ahora, el sacrificio era aún más grande.

Me duché y me vestí. Escogí una camisa de manga larga de color negro, una sudadera azul clara sin mangas, con bolsillo delantero y capucha, pantalones oscuros y botas. Al salir, mi familia venía conmigo, junto a dos agentes de la paz, que nos escoltaron hasta la tarima donde dos urnas de cristal, con el símbolo del Distrito, guardaban celosamente nuestros nombres, de aquellos que resultamos Vencedores en nuestros respectivos Juegos.

Miré por última vez a Effy, mi pequeña gran mujer. Había crecido tanto… dejó atrás su cabello largo, y ahora lo llevaba levemente ondulado un poco más allá de los hombros. Con su vestidito blanco, y el broche en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, donde dos mechones se unían y formaban una especie de tiara. Y a mi madre, su mirada sabia y cálida, seria y triste. Volvía a sentir el vacío de perder a un hijo, podía leer a través de ella. Quise desaparecer, quise bajarme de allí y abrazarla, y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupase. Que su hijo volvería sano y salvo.

Nemesia hizo acto de presencia, en cuanto nos colocamos en nuestros respectivos sitios. Los hombres a la derecha, las mujeres a la izquierda. Comprobó el micro, dio el ya conocido discurso que abarcaba desde los días oscuros y la rebelión de los Distritos, hasta nuestros días. Imágenes donde sólo se veía sangre y muerte, ella lo disfrutaba con fervor, ajena a todo el dolor que esas imágenes causaban. Hizo un alto en cada Juego de cada uno de nosotros; los 27º Juegos, que fueron ganados por Charles; los 59º Juegos, ganados por Blight; los 71º Juegos, ganados por Johanna; y por último, los 72º Juegos, ganados por mí. La recolectora aplaudió, sola, como siempre, pero no le importó.

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a los 75º Juegos del Hambre! –chilló, presa de una emoción sin par-. Como sabéis, este año se celebra el tercer Vasallaje de los 25, y ello quiere decir que serán unos Juegos muy, muy especiales –muy bien, Nemesia. ¿Algo que no sepamos ya? Soltó una risita, lo que su alterado estado le permitió, y continuó-. Bien, como siempre, empecemos por los chicos –se alejó del micrófono, y su mano, bruscamente decorada con aspecto de pájaro, hurgó entre los escasos tres trozos de papel, hasta decidirse por uno. Luego volvió al centro de la tarima, abrió cuidadosamente el trozo de papel, y con una sonrisa, que para mí fue la más sádica que he visto en mi vida, anunció el nombre del tributo: El tributo masculino del Distrito 7… ¡Blight Jordan!

En ese momento me sentí aliviado, pero no me sentía tranquilo. Sentía culpa, porque sabía que actuaba mal. No sé qué me impulsó a hacer lo que hice, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, mi cuerpo actuó por pura inercia, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de Blight y la rocambolesca Nemesia.

-¡Me presento voluntario! –grité, y en ese momento, gran parte del público enmudeció, emitiendo gritos ahogados por la sorpresa. ¿Quién es el loco ahora?

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Nemesia, acercándose a mí y llevándome a su lado-. Ahora, las chicas.

Irremediablemente, Johanna fue la escogida. No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara, sólo vería furia en ella, pena e incluso odio. Una oportunidad que tenía de salvarme, y me arrojaba como loco a los leones, al entramado juego de Snow. Ahora todo estaba tan lejano, mi familia, mis amigos… incluso ella; todo me parecía un simple sueño, humo que se me escapaba de las manos.

Y en ese momento, escondida entre las lindes del bosque, una hermosa doncella me miraba fijamente, con dolor en sus ojos, su pecho herido y una promesa rota. Había herido a Elena, y quien sabe si para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Juguetes**

Pedí expresamente no despedirme de nadie. No lo soportaría. Así que me pasé la hora de las despedidas encerrado en aquella habitación, dando vueltas y admirando, quizá por última vez, el Distrito 7.

Dos agentes de la paz irrumpieron al poco de haber entrado en la habitación; supuse que Blight y Charles fueron los únicos visitantes de Johanna. Así que me abrieron la puerta, y conmigo delante llegamos a la estación de tren. Allí estaba, nuevecito para la ocasión. Sus cinco vagones, llenos de las cosas más exquisitas que podrían existir, sólo siendo superadas por las del mismísimo Capitolio.

Nos despedimos por última vez, alguien comenzó a silbar la simple melodía de cuatro notas que Rue, la tributo del 11 de los Juegos pasados, sirvió de código para su alianza con Katniss Everdeen. Entre el tumulto alguien se le unió, y poco a poco la gente fue alzando las manos, besando los tres dedos centrales, y luego señalando al cielo.

Me imaginé que los agentes de la paz descargarían sus armas sobre el pueblo, pero permanecieron impasibles. Quizá fueran demasiados; quizá estaban hartos; quizá ellos comenzaron su propia rebelión.

En medio del silencio, Johanna, Blight, Charles, Nemesia y yo entramos en el tercer vagón. El tren comenzó a moverse, y vi, por última vez, el rostro de la gente a la que más amaba.

Nemesia iluminaba por sí sola todo el vagón, mientras los demás nos sumíamos en nuestras propias miserias. No me atrevía a mirar a nadie, sentía demasiada vergüenza. Simplemente decidí alojarme en el vagón más alejado de todos, y allí me encerré. Con el olor a madera nueva, con los enormes ventanales que me permitían ver los grandiosos bosques que rodeaban el Distrito, y todo el Panem salvaje.

Tumbado en el sofá de piel, los brazos sobre la parte alta del respaldo, mirando el techo de cristal. Una botella de bourbon en la mesa de madera oscura, un vaso de cristal con un par de hielos. Y mi dolorosa soledad.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Davo? –la profunda y sosegada voz de Charles, sus pasos tranquilos y el traqueteo de su bastón me sacaron de mis cavilaciones sin sentido ni objetivo. Lentamente, entró en el vagón y se sentó a mi lado, sirviéndose un poco del whisky en un vaso de cristal.

-Perdido –respondí, incorporándome y apoyando la cabeza en las manos-. No sé qué me impulsó a hacer eso. Me sentía… raro –alcé la mirada, y los castaños iris de Charles me respondieron con cariño y comprensión-, culpable de que fuese Blight quien fuese. Porque… creo que yo propicié esta situación, en mayor o menor medida, algo hice.

Charles colocó un pequeño aparato electrónico sobre la mesa, una especie de lápiz… o rotulador. Le dio a un pequeño botón y una lucecilla roja se encendió en el borde del aparato.

-Así podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad, nadie nos podrá oír –aclaró, viendo mi gesto de incredulidad-. Regalo del Distrito 3 –añadió sonriendo tristemente-. Querido Davo, tengo que darte la razón. Tú propiciaste esta situación, como la mayoría de los Vencedores. Todos estamos hartos, hartos de ser simples juguetes del Capitolio, de Snow. Quizá este Vasallaje haya sido una trampa para nosotros, pero también puede servirnos para lograr, por fin, la tan ansiada libertad de los Distritos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirí.

Charles sacó entonces un holo, con un curioso dibujo. Parecía un plano… ¿de qué? ¿Del Capitolio, de Panem? Lo guardó poco después, y carraspeó.

-Vamos a comenzar la revolución… desde dentro –fruncí el ceño, cada vez más perdido. Charles me sonrió-. Tranquilo, sé que no me terminas de entender. Eres nuevo en esto –su enorme mano llegó a mi espalda, donde la dejó durante unos segundos, como un abuelo con su nieto, cuando le enseña jugadas muy arriesgadas de ajedrez-. Escúchame, porque sólo podré decírtelo una vez: tu misión en estos Juegos, querido Davo, es la de sacar con vida al Sinsajo, al símbolo de la revolución… A Katniss Everdeen.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Me había vuelto loco? ¡Sacar a Katniss, a un tributo, de una Arena! ¡Eso es imposible! Había cámaras, por todas partes. Decenas de Vigilantes, y supervisión del mismísimo Snow; yo mismo había visto cómo lo hacía. Y seguro que este año, con Katniss de nuevo en la Arena, la seguridad era mucho mayor. ¡Era un suicidio!

-¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?

-Estamos dentro, Davo –respondió el anciano Vencedor-. El nuevo Vigilante Jefe, Plutarch Heavensbee, os dará pautas para sacar a Katniss, y seguir vivos en el intento. Tres días, sólo tres días, y todo habrá acabado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entonces… -titubeé, recordando el holo que me mostró-, ¿eso era la Arena de este año?

-Sí –asintió-. Una cornucopia central, rodeada de agua y selva.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-La mayoría de los tributos escogidos, exceptuando siempre a los profesionales.

O sea, que tenía que hacer alianzas. Aún no conocía a los demás tributos, a excepción, claro, de los _trágicos amantes del Distrito 12_, a quienes teníamos que salvar el culo en la Arena, y Johanna. A ellos tres tenía que mantenerlos a salvo, fuera cual fuera el precio.

Al anochecer, me reuní con los demás en el vagón común. A pesar de todas las preocupaciones que me atormentaban, estaba hambriento. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior, y mi estómago rugía. Cuando me presenté, estaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Incluso Nemesia había perdido esa eterna sonrisa bobalicona que siempre llevaba consigo.

-¡Oh, aquí está nuestro chico perdido! –dijo con voz alegre, y el resto levantó la cabeza de sus platos-. ¡Esos modales, chicos!

-Nemesia, a quién le importan los modales cuando vamos directos a una muerte segura –masculló Johanna, lanzándole una mirada que, si éstas matasen, la recolectora no sería más que un cadáver en esos momentos.

Me senté a su lado, alejándome todo lo que pude de ella. Me daba miedo, como el día que fui escogido hace tres años. En aquel momento me odiaba, me consideraba inferior. Pero logré demostrarle que era fuerte, y que saldría vivo de los Juegos. Esta vez no sería diferente.

Esa noche no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez. Cogí una camiseta vieja y me la puse, y salí al exterior, una especie de descansillo en el último vagón. Creí que estaría solo, pero no, Johanna tampoco podía dormir, al parecer.

-¿Las pesadillas te atormentan, querido? –susurró ella, con la voz cargada de veneno.

Hice caso omiso, respaldándome en las varas de hierro que servían como mirador. Empezaba a amanecer; los bosques eran espesos y frondosos, aunque ya estábamos cerca del Capitolio. Me dejé caer al suelo, frente a ella, doblando las rodillas y colocando los brazos sobre mis piernas. Johanna me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta que me odies, Mason –nunca le había llamado por su apellido, pero siempre había una primera vez-. Te dejaré que me odies todo lo que quieras en la Arena, pero aquí no.

Resopló. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el mismo aparatito que Charles, la tarde anterior. Lo colocó sobre la mesilla que había a su lado, y lo encendió, como indicaba el pilotito rojo.

-¿Por qué te has presentado voluntario? Una oportunidad que tienes para salvar tu miserable vida… ¿y la malgastas? –me reprendió. Echándose hacia delante, empezó a darme miedo. Nunca me había gritado-. Tienes pesadillas todas las malditas noches, por tus Juegos y por tu 'trabajito' en el jodido Capitolio. Cada vez que nos vemos obligados a venir aquí, te metes conmigo en la cama, como un niño pequeño; porque no eres capaz de dormir solo. Te dan… tienes alucinaciones con todas esas personas que Snow te obligó matar, no me lo niegues. Elena me lo ha contado todo. Podrías haberte salvado… y te tiras directo a tu propia destrucción. ¿Qué mierda se te pasa por la cabeza, Davo?

-Porque quería protegerte –tenía muchas razones, decenas, cientos o miles, más fuertes o más débiles, pero estaban ahí. Pero quizá, esa fuera la más poderosa.

Ella tenía que volver sí o sí. Y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Nadie la conoce como yo, a excepción de un par de personas. Bajo esa coraza hay algo bueno, muy difícil de ver… pero lo hay. Y no quiero que se marchite, no más. Quería salvaguardar ese trocito tan precioso que le quedaba. Ese trocito que la hace libre, lo único que merece la pena conservar en el mundo. Pero ella estaba tan cegada por el odio, que lo exponía. Si yo no lo protegía… ¿quién lo haría?

-Mira, escúchame –me había levantado, y me arrodillé junto a ella. Acogí sus manos entre las mías. Temblaban-. Eres como de mi familia. Mi hermana de pega. Tú me salvaste la vida hace tres años, ¿no es hora de devolverte el favor? –sonreí torpemente, alzando la mirada hasta ella. Parecía como si quisiera llorar, pero la muy cabezona no daba su brazo a torcer-. Cuando oí lo del Vasallaje… creo que me enfadé tanto porque… no porque yo tuviera posibilidades de ir, sino porque tú tendrías que ir sí o sí. Y yo no quería eso. Yo sólo quería ponerte a salvo. Charles es demasiado viejo, y Blight muy despistado. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Johanna asintió, resoplando. Quizá no estaba conforme, pero al menos había entendido algo. Apagó el aparatito ese, y cada uno volvió a su vagón.

De todas maneras, no dormí nada. Estaba demasiado excitado para hacerlo. Sentía que una especie de ira… frustración… impotencia, me recorría cada milímetro de mis venas, una y otra vez. Tenía que moverme, hacer algo, aunque fuese sólo tener los ojos abiertos. Algo, con tal de proteger a las personas que me importaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: La reunión**

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana llegamos al Capitolio. Poco antes despertamos y desayunamos, mucho más tranquilos y distendidos que el día anterior. Nemesia era la única ajena a todo lo que rondaba por nuestras cabezas, incluso por la de Blight. No había charlado mucho con el castaño, de hecho no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra desde que me presenté voluntario en su lugar, pero sabía que él también estaba al tanto de esta revolución, y por su edad, mucho más enterado que yo.

A la hora prevista, vestidos sencillos y arreglados, llegamos a la estación reservada a nuestro Distrito. Una multitud se congregó a nuestro alrededor, con carteles y gritando nuestros nombres. Nunca me acostumbraría a esto; no lo hice como tributo, no lo hice como mentor. Seguían dándome asco, con sus desastrosos vestidos, sus operaciones y sus injertos. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de lo repulsivos y ridículos que nos parecían a la gente de los Distritos? Mejor dejaba de pensar.

Un pasillo casi cincuenta metros, Blight acompañaba a Johanna; Charles hacía lo propio conmigo. Nemesia iba a la cabeza, sonriendo a sus compatriotas, orgullosa de llevar a sus vencedores de nuevo al circo más caro de la historia.

Miré a mi alrededor, no saludé. La gente gritaba, pero yo no oía nada. Simplemente me encontré de nuevo con aquella cabellera castaña, ensortijada y la mirada triste de su dueña, su piel pálida y su gesto coqueto. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi, en aquel ascensor, el mismo donde nos conocimos, después de tantas y tantas fiestas.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, castaños oscuros contra un precioso tono color miel, y nos sonreímos, ajenos a todo este tumulto, a todo este asqueroso juego de sangre y muerte. Y sólo estábamos ella y yo, como la última vez, cuando nos conocimos.

Pero el pasillo terminó, y me encontré en el hall de un altísimo edificio, con agentes de la paz y miembros del Gobierno yendo y viniendo. Un edificio gigantesco, quizá era la cárcel más grande que había visto en mi vida. El centro de entrenamiento, donde pasaría las próximas tres semanas, entrenando, comiendo y durmiendo. Preparando alianzas, conociendo más del plan y ganándome confianzas de gente a la que ya conocía. Era hora de volver a ponerse la máscara.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los agentes de la paz que nos escoltaban se quedaron abajo, de espaldas a nosotros. Las puertas se cerraron, y el aparato se puso en marcha, hasta la séptima planta, por orden de Charles.

Unos segundos más tarde, llegamos al que sería nuestra casa las próximas semanas. Varios avox colocados en posiciones estratégicas, con su pulcro uniforme. Un enorme salón con los muebles nuevos, mucho más sencillos que los Juegos pasados, pero aún así, impresionantes. Siete habitaciones, una para cada uno de nosotros. Todas equipadas con cosas típicas del 7, con cosas que nos recordasen a casa.

Al entrar, me fui directo a mi habitación. Hasta el día siguiente no tendríamos algo que hacer; y el Capitolio nos dejaría en paz. Llegaban los "nuevos" tributos, todos escogidos del grupo de los Vencedores del Distrito pertinente. Los hermanos del 1, los crueles del 2, los eruditos del 3, la familia del 4, los desconocidos del 5; los adictos del 6; los brutos del 7; los insípidos del 8; los estoicos del 9; los formales del 10; los realistas del 11; los trágicos amantes del 12.

La gente estaba fuera de sí, ¡tantos tributos, sus favoritos, vuelven a la Arena! Pero ello les colocaban en una dura encrucijada, ¿y si tienen varios favoritos, y están en grupos distintos? ¡Oh, qué horror! Desde mi pequeña burbuja, en el balcón de la séptima planta, podían oírse los gritos de los Capitolinos. No quería pensar más, sólo actuar. Acabar con esto cuanto antes, salir de esta pesadilla, y empezar a ser libre, pero de verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, muchacho? –la sosegada voz de Blight, apostado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

-Me gusta estar solo, me ayuda a pensar –respondí, sin mirarle. Supe que se había movido, cuando recogió la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenía en la repisa, una cerilla, y se lo encendió.

-Todavía no te he dado las gracias por ofrecerte en mi lugar –dijo después de una profunda calada-. ¿Sabes? Si… si hubiera tenido que volver… creo que me habría dejado matar, es más sencillo.

Estuve callado mientras él se desahogaba solo, se autocompadecía de mi estúpido valor, mi innecesaria decisión y casi me daba un discurso para mi funeral. Simplemente me sumergí en mi mundo, daba caladas de vez en cuando, y cuando el cigarrillo se volvió demasiado pequeño como para seguir recortándome minutos de vida, aspiré fuerte y le miré.

-No lo hice por ti, Blight, aunque pienses lo contrario. Eres alguien en mi vida, sí, pero insignificante al lado de otras –llevé la mano a mi desordenado cabello, revuelto por el viento y una noche de insomnio-. Y sabes tan bien como yo donde me estoy metiendo, así que por favor, no me des lecciones. Tengo la mitad de tu edad, y he vivido experiencias mucho peores.

Alcé las cejas, dando por terminada la conversación. El castaño parecía desmesurado, estaba atónito. Bueno, él no tenía ni la más ínfima idea de lo que tuve que hacer para mantener a salvo a la gente que quería. Él no tuvo que volverse un asesino profesional, ni sufrir las pesadillas y las alucinaciones. Ni tener miedo de la oscuridad, por supuesto. Él apenas había tenido que esconderse durante sus Juegos, matar a unos cuantos y esperar que la victoria le cayese del cielo. Y así fue, literalmente. Y luego, Snow lo vio tan inútil, que lo dejó estar.

Lo dejé solo en el balcón, sumido en su sorpresa.

Pasé la tarde bastante aburrido, mirando los infumables programas del Capitolio, todos centrados en los tributos de este año. La mayoría no me importaban, pero cuando vi que Finnick, y lo que era peor, Mags, fueron los escogidos para acudir este año, me dejé caer en el sofá. Me sentía abatido, perdido. Johanna pasó por mi lado y se sentó, ajena aún a lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió, con el ceño fruncido, como siempre.

-Míralo por ti misma –le di al botón de rebobinar; una de las cualidades de la tecnología capitolina era que cualquier cosa que vieras por televisión, podías grabarlo. Dejé pulsado el botón, hasta el momento cuando Finnick era escogido, y también Annie Cresta, pero Mags se presentó en su lugar-. ¿Qué?

-Que si me dieran mi hacha, al Capitolio no le quedaría más que cinco minutos de vida –se echó en el respaldo, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Parecía una niña pequeña, cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

-Anda, controla tu ira y tu odio, que dentro de poco estarás dando hachazos por ahí, ¿eh? –le pasé un brazo sobre los hombros, lo que me valió un pequeño golpe.

Por la noche estaba rendido. Cené rápido, y me metí en mi habitación. Ni tan siquiera me quité la ropa, me dejé caer en el colchón y allí me quedé. De todas maneras, no dormí lo suficiente. En mitad de la noche, alguien me empezó a zarandear, pero yo me resistía a despertar. Finalmente decidió usar la fuerza bruta, cogiéndome de los tobillos y dejándome caer al suelo. Desperté de golpe.

-¿Qué haces? –Johanna volvía a interrumpir mi sueño, de forma violenta.

-Shh, calla –me levanté, ella me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mí-. Y ven conmigo, tenemos algo importante esta noche.

Iba medio dormido, dejándome arrastrar por ella. Supe que cogimos el ascensor, y que bajábamos. Y luego, una gran habitación, con mucha, mucha gente. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Creíamos que no veníais ya –dijo alguien, su voz no me sonaba-. Pero en fin, ya estamos todos.

Pude advertir la presencia de los tributos del 3, de Finnick, el borracho del 12, los adictos a la morflina y Charles. El hombre desconocido hablaba sobre un holo, una imagen que ya había visto antes.

Ellos hablaban, yo estaba apostado en un rincón, solo. Bueno, Wiress estaba conmigo, con su tic y pasándolo bien en su mundo. Al rato, empezaron a marcharse. Tan sólo quedamos Finnick, Haymitch, Johanna y yo, sobretodo porque no conocía el camino de vuelta.

-¡Me niego en rotundo! –gritó Johanna, señalando con el dedo, de forma amenazadora, al mentor del 12-. ¿Majara y Voltios? ¡Ni de coña!

-Eh, eh, menos humos, niña –el extraño, que correspondía al nombre de Plutarch, intervino-. Es el mejor reparto.

No me estaba enterando mucho de la conversación, pero acabé entendiendo las negativas de Johanna para cargar con los tributos del 3, y llevárselos, en bandeja, a Katniss. Finnick intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, Plutarch intervenía de vez en cuando. Haymitch se había rendido, cogiendo, sentándose en el sofá, con su petaca llena de licor, a mi lado.

-Katniss no aceptará a menos que le llevemos algo, ¿verdad? –inquirí, al rubio sentado a mi lado. Haymitch asintió.

-Es terca como una mula –comentó, tras darle un pequeño sorbo-. Y tu compañera parece que también.

Me puse a pensar. Si nuestra misión era proteger a Katniss, y su condición era tener a los del 3 consigo, nosotros éramos la mejor opción. Así que me levanté, directo a la casi pelea de Johanna con los otros dos, y me puse en medio. A mí al menos no me levantaba la mano.

-Escucha, si nuestra misión es que Katniss salga con vida, debemos hacerles caso –comencé, Johanna empezaba a impacientarse-. No te pongas infantil, por favor. Es la mejor opción. Tú y yo somos fuertes, podremos cargar con ellos. Finnick puede llevar a los del 12 consigo, pero ten en cuenta que Mags también forma parte del plan. Es más fácil así.

Me costó horrores convencerla, pero al final accedió. Me odiaría para el resto de nuestras vidas, o al menos durante estos Juegos. Me molestaba, por supuesto, pero estaba siendo injusta. Podíamos mantener a salvo a Majara y Voltios, cada uno cargaría con uno de ellos. Finnick no podía proteger a tanta gente, no él solo. Y Katniss no era de las que se dejaban ayudar, sinceramente. Finnick tenía más carisma, era fácil confiar en él. Él no tendría tantos problemas con la pequeña sinsajo.


	5. Chapter 5

Sí, ya, llevo mucho sin publicar. ¡Y no es por falta de capítulos! Lo que pasa es que he tenido una época que me ha mantenido muy ocupada y no me he acordado de publicar. ¡Pero no de escribir, que conste! Precisamente acabo de escribir el capítulo 17, así que tenemos un gran stock.

PD: ¿Conocéis a Mónica Naranjo? Bueno, hace años sacó canción, en la que me he inspirado para escribir este capítulo. Amor y lujo, en todo su esplendor.

**Capítulo 4: Amor y lujo**

Las siguientes semanas fueron largas y tortuosas. Pasamos por el insoportable desfile, siempre "deliciosamente vestidos" en honor a nuestros Distritos, cuando en realidad eran insufribles disfraces a gusto del Capitolio.

Volver a soportar la tortura de los estilistas, llevar el típico traje de leñador, sólo que esta vez cubría más carne, y era un poco más incómodo. El marrón predominaba en mi traje; un corsé de dos piezas que imitaba la madera de roble, de aspecto de jubón, abierto en V por delante, que dejaba ver gran parte del pecho y clavículas; raso a la cintura y un poco más largo por detrás. Los pantalones de mezclilla marrón tierra, ajustados y con bolsillos a los lados, y las típicas botas de leñador, un poco abiertas, para restarle seriedad al resto de la vestimenta.

El cabello, dada su longitud, decidieron darle un toque despreocupado. Me echaron gomina, y con rápidos y ágiles movimientos, me despeinaron de una forma que podría decirse adorable. Me gustó la sensación, la cabeza era mi punto débil.

-Aish, pero qué guapo estás –comentó Liuh, la que se encargaba de todo mi vello corporal-. Vas a dejar a las chicas loquitas… más incluso que Finnick Odair.

-Oh, gracias –respondí, y le di un beso en la mejilla. La chica comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, ¡menuda suerte!

Bajé al hangar, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie. Martin me acompañó, no se separó de mí.

Nos quedamos siempre junto a los caballos, charlando de cosas sin sentido, lo que me permitía estudiar a los tributos de este año desde un poco más cerca. Me importaban los profesionales; sobretodo Brutus, del Distrito 2. Su nombre no podía estar mejor escogido. Era todo fuerza y músculo, podía aplastarte con un chasquido de dedos. Mags también captó mi atención, pero Finnick no se separaba de ella. Kranack Prowler, del Distrito 9, volvía a presentarse voluntario. Lo de este chico era puro masoquismo. Me gustaba su traje, le hacía honor a su sobrenombre de _Gladiador._

El griterío de la gente anunció _su_ llegada. Clamaban su nombre, pero ella apenas les hacía caso. Tan sólo caminaba hacia delante, enfundada en su precioso traje negro, y su mirada desafiante. Quise acercarme, y jugar un poco con ella, aunque no era mi estilo. Vi que Odair se me adelantó, jugueteando con un par de azucarillos, captó la atención de Katniss. No tuve otro remedio que sonreír, la vigente Vencedora no era tan fácil de camelar como el resto de las chicas. Todo un reto para el carismático Finnick.

-Oh, Finnick vuelve a las andadas –masculló Johanna, seguramente la sesión con su equipo de preparación había sido de todo menos tranquila. Bueno, al menos era tradicional. De árbol, como siempre-. Oj, como odio esto. ¿Cuándo vamos a salir? Quiero quitarme este espantoso traje ya; 40 años, y todavía no ha existido estilista que no nos disfrace de árboles. Hay que joderse.

Había que darle la razón, en toda la historia de los Juegos, todo lo relacionado con el 7 se reducía a eso: hojas, madera, papel y árboles. Y de vez en cuando, algún leñador.

La voz nos llamó para que subiéramos a los carros. Hombres a la izquierda, mujeres a la derecha. Poco a poco, en orden, los caballos comenzaron a moverse. Atravesaríamos un largo pasillo descubierto, la gente nos tiraría regalos y nos aclamaría. Nuestro carro comenzó a moverse, la hermosa pareja de caballos color crema, tras los grisáceos del 6.

Snow nos esperaba en el punto álgido de la curva, con todos sus ministros detrás. Todos los tributos alzaron su mano derecha en señal de respeto y sumisión, sin embargo, cuando llegó nuestro turno, tanto Johanna como yo nos negamos. Teníamos nuestras razones, de peso.

Alcancé a ver que los del 12 tampoco le rindieron honor al presidente. Poco antes de la curva, sus trajes negros como el carbón se prendieron en llamas; no como el año pasado, que parecían que ardían en vida, sino un aspecto de ascuas, con chispas a sus espaldas. Algo realmente maravilloso de ver.

Al terminar el pequeño rodeo, los doce carros volvieron a desaparecer, mientras los tributos comenzamos a reunirnos con nuestros equipos, para comenzar a abandonar el frío hangar. La distracción del día ya había acabado, ahora sería todo comentarios de parte de los presentadores, sentados en sus tribunas.

Me reuní con Mags y Finnick, hacía mucho que no veía a la anciana mujer. Quizá desde la última vez que estuve en el 4, cuando se hizo una fiesta en honor a su alcalde; al que posteriormente tuve que matar. Obviamente fue reconocido como un accidente, y todo el mundo se lavó las manos.

Me gustaba la tranquilidad de la anciana mujer. El cariño que le tenía a Finnick, y por supuesto a Annie. Me gustaba la extraña familia que formaban. Escuché pacientemente lo que me contaba, cómo el mar se había revuelto últimamente; Finnick se unía a nosotros de vez en cuando.

Al anochecer, regresé a mi habitación. Me duché, eliminando todo el maquillaje posible, y escogí un pantalón elástico gris y una camiseta azul cielo de manga larga para pasar el rato. Blight y Charles estaban ensimismados en una dura partida de ajedrez, y Johanna ojeaba una revista. Algo había hecho, si no, no tendría esa sonrisita.

-A ver, ¿qué has liado ahora? –inquirí, sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

-Tendrías que haber subido en el ascensor conmigo, no sabes lo que te has perdido, chiquitín –masculló entre risas. Empecé a hacerme una idea, quería desecharla, pero se agarró en mi memoria de tal manera que no podía arrancarla-. Demasiada inocencia para unos trágicos amantes.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula. Miré hacia otro lado, mientras mi otrora mentora se partía la caja a carcajada limpia. Me pasé las manos por el pelo, húmedo aún después de la larga ducha, y suspiré.

-¿Por qué eres tan exhibicionista?

-¿Y tú qué? –contraatacó.

-No lo hago por gusto, tú sí –me llevé las manos a la cara, y resoplé repetidas veces-. ¡Ah, ahora no me puedo quitar la imagen de la cabeza! Pobre Katniss, lo que le habrás hecho pasar.

-Si hubieras visto su cara… -dijo sonriendo con malicia. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, y añadió-: o la de Peeta. No sé con cuál disfruté más. Incluso la de Haymitch fue divertida. Tenemos que repetirlo, sin ninguna duda.

-No te voy a dejar.

Nos peleamos como niños pequeños, palabras malsonantes que ni tan siquiera sabían que existían, pero ¡qué importaba!, total, para lo que nos servía. Insultarnos mutuamente era nuestro particular juego, porque aunque nos pusiéramos verdes, sabíamos que siempre estábamos de broma.

Éstos eran los momentos que atesoraba con mayor celo de mi relación con Johanna. ¿Recordáis aquel centímetro del que os hablé? Bien, pues en estos momentos, la castaña sacaba a relucir ese ínfimo centímetro, lo poco que le quedaba de ella misma. Y yo me sentía afortunado, porque me daba la oportunidad de conocerla.

Porque para el Capitolio tan sólo éramos dos cosas: amor y lujo. Estábamos obligados a ser quienes no éramos, sino simples imágenes, proyecciones de nosotros mismos. Algo a lo que los capitolinos deben idolatrar, amar hasta la locura, para no pensar en otras cosas más graves. Ellos gastaban su dinero en nosotros; nos ofrecían fiestas, homenajes, noches de locura y pasión…; mientras nosotros debíamos mantenernos según sus deseos, ser alguien a quien gustar. Ser marionetas para sus jueguecitos.

Éramos cuerpos cubiertos de gloria, a los que muy pocos tenían acceso… en teoría. Éramos héroes, adorados héroes, leyendas vivas. Éramos… no éramos nada. Vivíamos a merced de ellos, a pesar de tenernos en recargados pedestales de oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Éramos sus esclavos, callados y sirvientes, bajo la mano de Snow, quien conocía nuestras mayores flaquezas, y contra quien no podíamos luchar solos.

Cada uno de nosotros se protegía a su manera, se creaba una coraza a su alrededor para que nada le afecte. Sin embargo, hay golpes que son imposibles de parar, de percibir incluso. Golpes bajos, duros y que duelen, y hacen además un daño irreparable. Por eso tantos de nosotros se han rendido, y han caído en el olvido. ¿Por qué el público no coreaba tanto los nombres de los adictos del 6? ¿Por qué los más aclamados eran los de Finnick y Katniss? ¿Por qué callaron la osadía de los tributos del 7 y del 12?

A algunos se nos permitía, éramos consentidos en el todopoderoso Capitolio. A otros… cualquier fallo, por mínimo que fuese, era duramente castigado. ¿Por qué? Porque no formaba parte de la manada, porque era un inútil… porque no formaba parte del juego del amor y el lujo que se respiraba constantemente en la capital de Panem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Juegos preliminares**

Las siguientes dos semanas decidí darme apenas un par de vueltas por los stands de supervivencia y armas. Estaba tan capacitado para luchar con cualquier cosa, que pasar mis últimas horas allí, rodeado de amigos y enemigos, no tenía sentido alguno.

En cambio me dejé ver por casi todas las plantas del centro de entrenamiento. A pesar de ser casi un adulto, era tan curioso como un niño. También porque era un cotilla consumado, pero eso no se decía.

Pero no podía ser tan desconsiderado, ni confiar tanto en la suerte y en mis habilidades. Así que la segunda semana de entrenamientos bajé, y me encontré con la mayoría de los tributos allí, repartidos en los diferentes stands y aprendiendo in extremis trucos para sobrevivir.

Hacía mucho que no tenía una lanza entre mis manos, así que me acerqué. Eran bastante diferentes a las de mis primeros juegos, mucho más equilibradas y por supuesto, más pesadas. Brutus, el profesional del Distrito 2, copaba todo el stand.

Estuve allí un rato, hasta que todos los tiros diesen de lleno en los objetivos. Brutus permanecía a mi lado con los brazos cruzados, demostrando sus músculos, mirándome con odio. Luego me di cuenta de que no sólo él, sino que había llamado la atención de todos los profesionales. Eso era algo que no me gustaba.

Me fui, encontré a Mags enseñándole a Katniss cómo hacer anzuelos. Los dedos ágiles de la tributo del 4 se movían con rapidez y decisión, a su lado, la chica en llamas era un completo desastre. Me reí, y ella se desconcentró.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –espetó ella; desde luego, la gente no era su especialidad. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y no parecía una broma.

-Tranquila, no vayas a prendernos fuego –susurré acercándome a ambas. La hice a un lado, y arreglé su desaguisado con su anzuelo-. Cariño, deberías alejarte un poco del mar, e internarte conmigo en el bosque. Podríamos… no sé, ¿intercambiar ideas de caza? – Katniss no se fiaba nada de mí, sin embargo, Mags le sonrió y Katniss pareció ceder-. Gracias, Mags –la anciana sonrió.

Me fascinó la facilidad con la que Katniss hacía trampas de caza, aunque los nudos dejaban mucho que desear; al fin y al cabo, su gran habilidad se centraba en el arco. Quise hacerme el listo y retarla con el arco, pero no me pareció apropiado. Ella no me quería cerca, y yo no tenía ganas de seguir allí. Alcé la vista, buscando el resto de tributos, a ver en qué destacaban.

La siguiente vez que me presenté, estuve horas en el stand de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Espadas, bastones y lucha libre. Enobaria y Johanna fueron mis principales rivales, además de los dos monitores. Me gustó saber que no estaba oxidado en exceso, últimamente, mis trabajos se habían vuelto demasiado rápidos, pero muy sedentarios también.

El último día, el día de la evaluación, fue la última vez que vería a muchos de estos tributos. Nos sentaron como siempre, así que enfrente de mí tenía a los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Cuchicheaban algo, pero no alcanzaba a oírlo. A mi lado, Johanna estaba sentada con los pies en el banco, mirada desafiante y brazos alrededor de las rodillas. A veces daba verdadero miedo.

Cuando me llamaron, no tenía preparado plan alguno. Sin embargo, estaba enfadado. Enfadado como no lo había estado desde que supe que podría volver a la Arena, que Johanna se vería obligada a volver a la Arena. Así que saqué de nuevo mi fascinación por el fuego, y con una pequeña chispa, prendí fuego a toda la sala, en apenas unos pocos minutos. Los Vigilantes no me prestaron demasiada atención, pero al sentir el olor a quemado, y ver el peligro de las llamas, sus ojos se posaron en mí de inmediato. Sonreí con malicia, dejé la antorcha que aún llevaba en las manos, y me fui de allí.

Subí al piso siete, y me encerré en mi habitación. Todavía olía a humo. Charles entró, y le conté lo que había sucedido. El mentor sonrió, no supe si era de desaprobación, de alegría o por considerarme un caso perdido con el fuego.

Bastante rato después subió Johanna. No sé qué hizo en su prueba, no estaba muy habladora esa noche. Al día siguiente, conoceríamos los resultados. Tanto Johanna como yo obtuvimos un resultado bastante decente.

Se acercaba la entrevista con Caesar. Debía adoptar mi papel de chico tímido y protegido de Snow. Los tributos pasaban, Finnick fue el primero que generó gran expectación, sobretodo por el poema que le dedicó, en secreto, a Annie Cresta.

-Vamos, que ya te toca –se apresuró Martin-. Tendrás que parecer un corderito, después de todo lo que ha soltado esa preciosura por la boca.

Asentí, y cuando dijeron mi nombre, la gente empezó a corearlo. No era precisamente alguien muy público, así que mi vuelta al plató, y lo que es más, mi vuelta a la Arena al presentarme voluntario, causó un gran revuelo.

-Aquí tenemos… -dejó pasar unos segundos-… de nuevo… a nuestro leñador favorito… ¿Cómo te encuentras, Davo?

-La verdad –respondí mirándome los zapatos, sumido en mi timidez-, estoy asustado.

-Te presentaste voluntario, ¿por qué, por qué? –insistió.

-Bueno… sentía que le debía algo al Distrito. Y a mí mismo, también. A veces cuidar de las rosas del presidente se vuelve monótono… pero también me pregunto, si yo muero, ¿quién cuidará de ellas? Son demasiadas, y demasiado valiosas como para dejarlas libres.

La gente parecía conmovida. Claro que no sabían a lo que realmente me refería. Cuando se acabó el tiempo de la entrevista, subí las escaleras donde me reuní con los demás tributos.

Todo fue bastante aburrido, excepto cuando llegó el momento de los chicos del 12. Katniss dio la sorpresa volviendo a estallar en llamas, y revelando, bajo el blanco vestido de novia, un vestido oscuro con aspecto de pájaro.

-Como un sinsajo –dijo con orgullo, mientras la gente emitía una y otra vez gritos ahogados

Peeta no se quedó atrás. Este chico era todo sorpresas. El año pasado dio la exclusiva de que llevaba enamorado de Katniss desde que tenía uso de razón, y que su historia era verdaderamente trágica. Supuestamente iban a casarse, pero el Vasallaje no lo permitió… ¿seguro?

-En verdad ya estamos casados –murmuró, como si fuese un secreto, y la gente del público casi desfallece. Vi que le lanzó varias miradas de complicidad a Haymitch, quien bebía una y otra vez de una petaca plateada. Pero no era la única novedad que tenía preparada-. Si no… si no fuera…

-¿Si no fuera por qué, por qué, Peeta?

-Si no fuera por el bebé –soltó como si llevase una gran carga a sus espaldas. El público se levantó, y empezó a gritar. ¿Cómo es posible que se mandase a los Juegos a una pareja que iban a ser padres? ¡Era inhumano! Pero el espectáculo era mejor con ellos dentro.

El rubio se reunió con el resto, él y Katniss se abrazaron y luego llegó el gesto de unión. Lo que empezó como un gesto de apoyo entre sólo los trágicos amantes, se convirtió en un apoyo común entre prácticamente todos los tributos. Juntamos nuestras manos, y las alzamos sobre la cabeza. Caesar parecía nervioso, y poco después las luces se apagaron. En la oscuridad del escenario, nos obligaron a recluirnos en nuestras habitaciones.

-No van a suspender los Juegos –dijo Charles, dando pequeños golpes en el suelo con su bastón-. Los tributos están enfadados, sus mentores también. Pero Snow no se va a despedir de su arma más poderosa.

-Entonces nada ha servido de nada –mascullé distraído, mirando a la nada-. Supongo que no volveremos a vernos, ¿no?

Aspasia parecía realmente afectada. Nos abrazó a los cuatro, sobretodo a Johanna y a mí, ya que supuestamente sólo podría volver uno de nosotros dos.

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Me quedé en el sofá de mi habitación, a medias entre la habitación y el balcón. Sentí golpes en la puerta, que se abrió y dejó ver a una Johanna que no tenía muy buen aspecto tampoco. Me apretujé en el largo y ancho sofá, y ella se tumbó conmigo, por la parte de fuera. Su cabeza en mi hombro, su mano buscando la mía. Un silencio aterrador de fondo, sólo roto por el jaleo del Capitolio bajo nuestros pies.

-Creo que tengo más miedo que cuando me tocó ir la primera vez –susurré, después de pensar en las palabras más adecuadas. Ella me miró, de forma interrogante-. Aquella vez sólo tenía que cuidar de mí mismo; la pérdida de mis aliados me dolería, pero era algo necesario. Esta vez… no sé si lo soportaría. Sobretodo si te pasara algo. Creo que no podría soportarlo.

-Te vuelves insoportable cuando sacas la vena poética, Davo –masculló ella, con voz adormilada.

-¿Por qué? –inquirí, con una leve sonrisa adornando mi cara.

-Porque sabes que te quiero, y no sabes lo que me cuesta contenerme –su voz era pastosa y cansada; me asombraba que tuviese el valor suficiente como para estar revelándome esto. Aunque luego me asaltaba la duda de si realmente era ella la que hablaba, o cierta compañía líquida la había ayudado-. Me recuerdas tanto a mi hermano…

Sonreí de forma triste, y la acomodé en el sofá, bajo las mantas. Inconscientemente, se dio la vuelta hacia mí, de forma que su cabeza reposaba entre mi hombro y mi pecho; y mi brazo era libre de viajar por su espalda. Cualquiera que no viera así pensaría otra cosa, pero yo tenía tanto miedo de perderla, que no me importaba lo que pensaran. Al día siguiente podría estar muerto, y entonces no podría sentir nada, ni excusar nada. Así que lo mejor era no pensar.

No tardé mucho en dormirme. El suave calor de Johanna y su respiración acompasada me fueron infundiendo en un sueño tentador y deseado, una utopía que, esperaba muy pronto se hiciese realidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bueno, sí, debí subir más seguido. Perdón. Pero prácticamente se me había olvidado, además de que me pasé como… 2 semanas sin escribir nada nuevo. Me atasqué en el capítulo 13 (que no salía) hasta que le eché huevos y ya vamos por empezar el 20.**

**Aquí veréis cositas bastante de la peli, y en los dos próximos (creo) también. No soy buena poniendo cositas que ya existen. No me lo tengáis en cuenta. Please. **

**Capítulo 6: El show debe continuar**

Poco después del desayuno conjunto de tributos y mentores, cada uno de nosotros se marchó con su estilista. Una habitación grisácea, aséptica, con un traje de neopreno colgado de la percha que estaba en el centro de la misma.

Martin me ayudó a desvestirme, y a ponerme el espantoso traje. Estaba nervioso, porque esta vez tenía que cuidar de demasiada gente, para que en el momento preciso, nos rescatasen de la Arena. Y no se me daba muy bien mentir, al menos, siendo Davo. Graziel era alguien totalmente distinto a mí.

De repente, comenzó la cuenta atrás. Treinta segundos que me separaban de un destino cruel. Y yo sentí miedo, mucho miedo. Porque podría morir en cuanto mis pies saliesen de la plataforma.

-Que la suerte esté siempre de tu parte –me susurró, tras darme un fuerte, cálido y firme abrazo, y yo le correspondí, porque no tenía otro modo de asegurarme de que lo que estaba viviendo era real-. Pareces… asustado –tartamudeó, con voz nerviosa.

-No lo parezco… lo estoy –logré pronunciar, dando un par de pasos hasta entrar en el cilindro que me llevaría hasta la Arena-. Gracias, Martin –y la puerta de cristal se cerró.

El joven se quedó estático y serio mientras ascendía, me pareció ver una gran tristeza en sus ojos… Al fin y al cabo, nos llevábamos bien. El olor aséptico e inhumano de la habitación fue sustituido por un intenso olor a sal, tierra húmeda y selva salvaje. Las luces artificiales fueron opacadas por el intenso sol tropical, que brillaba firmemente en el cielo. Los ojos me escocían, tuve que abrirlos lentamente para acostumbrarme al lugar. Y entonces, comenzó la cuenta atrás.

Cada uno de nosotros estábamos en una pequeña plataforma que ascendía sobre el agua. A ambos lados, unos largos y estrechos caminos de piedra, que confluían todos en la Cornucopia central. Miré a ambos lados, buscando a todos aquellos a los que tenía que proteger, y a los que debía matar. Localicé rápidamente a Beetee, estaba a dos plataformas de mí: y a Finnick, a quien tenía justo a mi lado. Demasiado cerca estaban los profesionales; al menos, estaban dispersos entre sí. Miré a Finnick, quien parecía totalmente dispuesto a cumplir su parte del plan. Algo brillaba en su muñeca; alzó la vista y asintió. El plan estaba en marcha.

El cañonazo de comienzo sonó, y la gran mayoría de los tributos se lanzaron al agua. Yo me tiré de los últimos, tenía que darles un poco de ventaja a los profesionales para que nuestra parte del plan saliese bien. Me lancé, y nadé como pude hasta la plataforma de Beetee, quien luchaba contra el leve oleaje para mantenerse a flote. El agua nunca fue lo suyo.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté, cuando llegué a su lado. Beetee asintió; ya habían sonado un par de cañonazos; Finnick llevaba consigo a Katniss-. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Los profesionales llegaron a la Cornucopia poco después que nosotros. Brutus parecía extasiado de tenerme frente a él, cogió una lanza, y se me acercó. Yo no tenía nada, simplemente me agaché lo más rápido que pude, estiré la pierna e hice que el profesional cayese al suelo de piedra. Luego lo empujé y lo lancé al agua; intentaba ganar la mayor cantidad posible de tiempo.

Vi que Johanna y Wiress se acercaban; el resto de profesionales también. Beetee había cogido una especie de bobina de la Cornucopia, algo casi tan grande como un tronco, y una cantidad enorme de cable de color cobrizo. ¿Era eso un arma? Recuerdo que en sus Juegos llegó a electrocutar a seis tributos a la vez, pero… eran simples chiquillos que jugaban a matarse. Ahora todos somos profesionales, algunos más que otros, claro. Pero todos, sin excepción, han probado la sangre de la lucha, y las mieles de la victoria.

Recogí tres hachas (dos largas y una pequeña), una espada bastarda que destacaba sobre las demás, y una honda, supuse que habría bastantes piedras que lanzar en la selva. Estaba entretenido buscando armas pequeñas, cuando el resto de profesionales se nos echó encima. Los hermanos del 1 se cebaron conmigo y Beetee, Johanna se batía cuerpo a cuerpo con Enobaria, y un cabreado Brutus volvía a incorporarse sobre la piedra.

-Mierda –mascullé; librándome de un codazo de la _delicada_ Cashmere; cogí del brazo a Beetee y le obligué a que huyera, lo que no evitó que un cuchillo impactara dolorosamente en la parte alta de su espalda.

El tributo cayó al suelo, quejándose y soltando la bobina. Apreté los dientes, y me encaré con Gloss, quien le lanzó el arma. Cerré el puño y le di en la cara; la tenía dura como la mismísima piedra. Esquivé un par de golpes suyos, pero no evité que el tercero me diera de bruces contra el estómago. Caí al suelo de dolor. El profesional sonrió, ¡iba a matar a su propio jefe!, qué genial. Sin embargo, en el último momento, un grito y un mango largo de hacha me salvó de la muerte. Johanna se interpuso entre el puño (con cuchillo) de Gloss y mi pecho, y le dio un puñetazo seco en el cuello, dejándolo sin respiración unos valiosos segundos, suficientes para levantarme, recoger las armas y salir huyendo de aquel espantoso lugar.

Los cuatro corrimos todo lo que nuestras piernas nos permitían, adentrándonos en la jungla y perdiéndonos entre el espesor de la maleza. Estaba exhausto, dolorido y con el corazón latiéndome salvajemente contra el pecho. Wiress ya se había perdido en sí misma; cantaba una cancioncilla sobre un ratón y un reloj, debía ser infantil porque parecía que se divertía; y de vez en cuando soltaba una coletilla, una especie de _tic-tac_, y nos miraba a todos, sobretodo a su compañero de Distrito, pero Beetee estaba más ocupado con su bobina y su herida, que de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –inquirió Johanna, apoyada sobre un árbol cercano.

-Ahora a buscar a 12 y 4 –respondí, levantándome también y entregándole el hacha pequeña-. Creo que esta es mejor para ti –sonreí levemente, y ella también-. Vamos.

Caminamos sin parar durante horas; Johanna iba delante, abriendo camino, seguida por Wiress, Beetee, y yo cerraba el grupo. Era el más rápido de los cuatro, además si alguien nos atacaba, solía ser por la espalda. Al poco tiempo acusamos el calor y la falta de agua, estábamos empapados en sudor, sentía la garganta seca y la lengua pegada al cielo de la boca. El flequillo se me pegaba en la frente, los ojos me escocían, y las armas se me resbalaban.

De repente, Johanna se paró en seco. Hizo un rápido movimiento de cabeza, y me puse a su altura. Vimos a dos tributos, creo que eran los del 9. Él daba miedo, llevaba su arma favorita, una bola con cadena; ella… ella iba armada también, pero ni de lejos impactaba tanto como su compañero. Lentamente, Johanna fue sacando del cinto el hacha pequeña, la alzó en el aire y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra los otros tributos, quienes se sobresaltaron al ver un hacha volando.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –gritó Kranack Prowler, el tributo masculino.

-¡Vosotros dos, escondeos! –ordené a Beetee y Wiress, y acompañé a Johanna en su cruzada con los tributos del 9.

Estaba enzarzada en una lucha con Kranack; una auténtica lucha de tributos. Hacha contra bola con cadena. Desgraciadamente, Kranack era más rápido, y al ser hombre, más fuerte que Johanna. Pero no había nadie tan cabezota como ella, así que seguía y seguía atacando, y de vez en cuando, le ganaba terreno.

Yo no me quedé atrás. Sasha, la tributo femenino, llevaba una espada como arma. Vino hacia mí, espada en alto, y yo desenfundé la mía y los filos chocaron en el aire. A ella no la conocía tanto, pero sabía que era bastante inteligente. Me sorprendió ver que era bastante ágil con la espada, y cerca estuvo de acertarme en un par de ocasiones. El calor seguía haciendo estragos en todos; fue entonces cuando Johanna perdió pie y Kranack se posicionó sobre ella, con su bota sobre el cuello de mi compañera. Enfadado, no me quedé atrás. Dejé de _jugar_ con Sasha y le di un golpe seco con la empuñadura en el cuello, cayó al suelo y soltó la espada, que cayó a unos pasos de ella. Puse mi hoja a escasos milímetros de su vena yugular. Kranack lo vio, y su peso sobre Johanna disminuyó. ¿Así que Sasha era importante para el Gladiador? Interesante…

-Suéltala, o te juro que la mato –mascullé, acercando y alejando el filo de la espada del cuello de la mujer. Kranack parecía asustado.

-Te propongo un trato, 7 –se ofreció el joven. Miraba alternativamente a su compañera y a Johanna-. Una alianza, ¿te parece bien?

Cavilé durante unos segundos. Era lo mejor. Tendríamos a dos guerreros más para proteger a Wiress y Beetee. Y luego podríamos darles la patada, en cuanto nos reunamos con 4 y 12. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no sabían nada del plan.

-Está bien –asentí, y empecé a alejar la espada del cuello de Sasha-. Pero debes saber, que no estamos solos.

Los tributos del 3 salieron de entre la maleza, vi que Kranack rodó los ojos, como si se burlara de nosotros. ¿Aún tenía tiempo de rebanarle el cuello a Sasha? Pero en fin, al final lo aceptó y continuamos andando.

-¿Tenéis agua? –inquirió el Gladiador, poco después de que el sol comenzase a caer, y la tarde se abriese paso. Todos negamos con la cabeza-. Genial.

Paramos a descansar unos minutos, y entonces un par de paracaídas plateados, con el símbolo del 7 y el 9 cayesen a nuestros pies. Uno de ellos (7) consistía en una colección de panes, que por la forma y el olor supe que eran del Distrito 4; y el otro (9) era un pequeño aparato metálico. Una desalinizadora, según dijo Sasha.

No estábamos tan lejos de la playa, así que repartimos el pan entre los seis; y Kranack y yo fuimos a la playa a por agua. La cesta de los panes nos sirvió para transportar el agua.

-¿Cómo has escogido a Majara y Voltios de aliados? –preguntó Kranack, mientras recogía el agua, ya sin sal, en la cesta-. No te creía tan… inútil.

-A veces es mejor utilizar el cerebro –respondí, furioso-. Para pelear nos bastamos Johanna y yo.

-Ya, claro.

Me mordí la lengua y no respondí a sus provocaciones. Ya tendría tiempo de atravesarle la garganta con la espada, o el hacha, un par de días más tarde.

Al caer la noche, con el agua que recolectamos y un par de animalillos salvajes y puñados de frutos secos, tuvimos nuestra cena. Wiress no había dejado de tararear la cancioncilla del ratón, y seguía con el _tic-tac_ cada vez que oía un cañón anunciando la muerte de algún tributo, o cuando un estruendoso rayo caía sobre el árbol más alto de la jungla.

Montamos guardia de dos en dos; la primera, nos encargamos Sasha y yo. Me subí a la rama más baja que encontré; estiré las piernas y allí me quedé. Justo debajo de mí, de costado y un brazo debajo de la cabeza, dormía Johanna. En esos momentos no parecía la niñata malhablada que siempre se mostraba en público. Kranack era otro que me preocupaba. Dormía sentado, agarrando fuertemente la bola con cadena. Y los del 3, parecían niños adormilados.

A medianoche, como siempre, el himno de Panem sirvió de fondo para dar el último adiós a los tributos caídos. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los que me importaban estaban entre ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Reunión**

Ninguno durmió demasiado esa noche. Oímos gritos, desesperados y desgarradores, a nuestro alrededor. Gritos de personas y bestias, cada vez más cerca, con lo cual decidimos no arriesgar y seguir avanzando por la selva.

Los del 9 iban delante; seguidos por los del 3, y al final íbamos los del 7. Me gustaba ir el último; siempre había sido así toda mi vida. Además, podía observar sin ser observado, y tenía una perspectiva de todo lo que me rodeaba sin un punto ciego.

-¿Crees que podemos fiarnos de ellos? –me susurró Johanna, casi en el oído-. Van a su aire.

-Tú déjalos –respondí-. Ya tendremos oportunidad de cazarlos.

Y nadie dijo nada más. Simplemente seguimos adelante, entre tanto verde, un cañonazo inesperado y la luz de un inminente nuevo día. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Primero fueron simples gotas que caían esparcidas por el suelo, agua fresca que recibíamos con ganas. La tormenta vino después, cuando el agua fría dio paso a un torrencial diluvio de ¡sangre!, caliente e incómoda, que te impedía abrir los ojos. Caía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Me sentía perdido. Me sentía solo y derrotado. Con la mano a modo de visera sobre los ojos, pude abrirlos e intentar buscar a mis aliados. Oía gritos, gritos de auxilio y desesperación, y a alguien corriendo muy cerca de mí. Alguien se chocó conmigo, su arma me dejó adivinar quién.

-¡Aparta de mi camino! –un desesperado Kranack, lejos de su estampa de Gladiador, buscaba con ansias a su compañera de Distrito. Recibí un fuerte empujón, que me dejó caer al húmedo y encharcado suelo, cubierto de sangre.

La lluvia seguía y seguía, y yo seguía solo. Tenía que encontrar a los demás lo antes posible. Con el sonido de la lluvia, me era imposible oír el cañonazo que anunciaba la muerte de los tributos.

Estaba asustado, el corazón lo sentía en la garganta. Daba bandazos con la espada, la lluvia parecía que empezaba a remitir. Entonces vi algo… algo que brillaba. ¿Qué era? Siempre había sido curioso, quizá demasiado. Así que me acerqué, pero parecía que estaba envuelto en una especie de urna. Alcé la espada, sobre mi cabeza, y cuando la bajé, con toda la fuerza que me permitía mi cansado cuerpo, oí el grito de Johanna.

-¡No, quieto!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aquello que tanto brillaba, y que tan curioso me parecía resultó ser el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la Arena, y que te impedía ir más allá de los límites. Malditos hijos de puta. El impacto me echó hacia atrás con bastante fuerza. Sentía el dolor del golpe por todo mi cuerpo, como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Estaba desorientado, la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía la visión borrosa. Y los oídos taponados. Vi que alguien se me acercaba, pero no llegaba a acertar quién.

-¿Estás bien? –Johanna, cómo no. Parecía preocupada, a pesar de que su voz sonaba bastante neutral. Pero así era ella. La miré, todavía no llegaba a enfocar bien, y asentí-. Menos mal.

Me ayudó a levantarme y empezamos a caminar. Beetee tiraba de mí, todavía andaba medio ciego cuando llegamos al borde de la jungla; a la playa y al agua. Me di cuenta de que estaba empapado en sangre, seca y correosa. Oí un grito, un grito que me devolvió las esperanzas de que nos sacarían de aquí: Finnick.

-¡Johanna! –oí, y vi la silueta del rubio, con su tridente en mano, corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Finnick! –respondió ella, y comenzó a reír, de pura alegría.

Me metí en el agua, a intentar quitarme las costras de sangre que me cubrían. Tras un primer lavado, los trágicos amantes también se acercaron; Katniss con el arco cargado, no se fiaba de nosotros.

-Bueno, los he sacado –Johanna seguía hablando con Finnick. Wiress daba vueltas por la orilla, con el _tic-tac_ colgando de sus labios-. Nos habíamos adentrado en la jungla, creíamos que allí estaríamos a salvo. Entonces empezó a llover. Al principio creí que era agua, y era sangre. Sangre caliente y espesa, ¡diluviaba! –una risa sarcástica, Finnick escuchaba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba serio y triste-. Nos ahogábamos, íbamos dando tumbos, no veíamos nada. Entonces Davo chocó contra el campo de fuerza –alzó la cabeza, inspiró hondo y me miró. Me dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y continuó-. Al menos sigue vivo.

Wiress caminaba haciendo círculos por la orilla, desorientada y mascullando _tic-tac_ todo el tiempo. En cuestión de segundos, Johanna mandó al carajo su autocontrol y empujó a la tributo del 3 al suelo; a lo que una rápida Katniss dio una respuesta.

Estuvieron a punto de pegarse, algo realmente digno de ver, pero nada plausible para nuestras aspiraciones. Finnick intervino casi de inmediato, gritando "ya está bien, ya está bien" e intentando calmar a Johanna, llevándosela lejos del conflicto. Peeta también puso su granito de arena, soportando a Katniss para que no se abalanzara sobre mi compañera tributo.

Salí del agua, todavía con restos de sangre, pero al menos ya estaba limpio. Parecía que Johanna había soltado algo del plan; nada demasiado trascendente, pero lo suficiente para que la astuta mente de Everdeen se pusiera a maquinar en nuestra contra.

Todo quedó en papel mojado, pues Katniss se llevó a Wiress al agua, mientras yo salía y me sentaba en la arena junto a Finnick. Me quedé mirando la pulsera dorada del rubio; sumido en mis pensamientos, el rayo que constantemente caía dos veces cada día, volvió a incidir sobre el mismo punto: el árbol más alto de la jungla. Segundos después, mientras Johanna salía del agua con aspecto hastiado, Katniss parecía como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

-¡Es un reloj! –gritaba, abrazando y sonriendo a Wiress-. ¡Es un reloj, Wiress eres un genio!

Nos reunimos los siete y nos acercamos a la Cornucopia, desde allí podía verse toda la Arena y poder analizar cada una de las facciones en que estaba dividida la Arena. Mientras nos acercábamos, todos le daban la enhorabuena a Wiress por darnos la respuesta a los extraños fenómenos que habíamos visto.

-Toda la Arena está diseñada como un reloj –explicaba Katniss-. Hay una nueva amenaza cada hora, pero no sale de su sección. Todo empieza con el rayo, luego la lluvia de sangre, la niebla y los monos; ésas son las cuatro primeras horas. A las diez llega esa gran ola.

Llegamos a la isla de la Cornucopia; todos formando un círculo imaginario intentando proteger a los del 12. Peeta se quedó mirando el monumento plateado, entrecerró los ojos y dijo a voz de pronto:

-La punta señala a las 12.

-Ahí cae el rayo –respondió Katniss-. A mediodía y a medianoche.

Beetee se abría paso entre todos los demás, con la bobina a cuestas, y se colocó al lado de Katniss. Se removió las gafas y preguntó.

-¿Dónde cae?

-En ese árbol alto.

Peeta decidió hacer un mapa con todos los peligros que habíamos visto; para saber en qué secciones estaríamos a salvo. Estábamos todos tan ensimismados con el mapa y los peligros, que no advertimos la cercanía de los profesionales, hasta que el cañonazo que anunciaba la muerte de un tributo nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo.

Gloss acababa de matar a Wiress, en respuesta, Katniss tensó el arco y segundos después, un segundo cañonazo señalaba la muerte del profesional, de un disparo en el pecho. En esa pequeña distracción, el resto de la manada se decidió a atacar.

Cashmere se acercaba justo por donde su hermano acababa de caer al agua; Brutus y Enobaria atacaban por el otro flanco. Sabía que Brutus iba a por mí; lo sabía desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el desfile de tributos. El profesional, mostrando todos sus músculos y fuerza, armado con una espada corta y una lanza, corría hacia mí. Ambas espadas chocaron, la suya con tanta fuerza que me hizo daño. Brutos sonrió.

-¡Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la ocasión! –gritó.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso? –quería hacerle rabiar, más de lo que ya estaba. Así se desconcentraba, y sus golpes y bandazos eran más descompensados. Brutus atacaba a diestro y siniestro, con demasiada fuerza, y aunque yo era más ágil y rápido, empezaba a cansarme. Y me dio, de lleno, en el brazo. Aullé de dolor.

Sin embargo, una flecha que le rozó el hombro le detuvo. Vio que Katniss se disponía a cargar de nuevo el arco; y que Enobaria empezaba a replegarse. Se estaba quedando solo, así que lo más inteligente era retirarse también. Ya tendrían otra oportunidad.

Pero la carrera no duró mucho. En cuanto me levanté del suelo, la isla que formaba la Cornucopia empezó a moverse, a girar, cada vez más rápido. Volví a caer, sobre el brazo herido, y me resbalé. Estaba solo, aunque a unos cuantos metros de mí estaban Katniss y de inmediato, Johanna. La isla giraba, y yo empezaba a cansarme. Los dedos me dolían, intenté agarrarme con los pies pero no tenía apoyo.

Katniss gritó; empezaba a resbalarse. Johanna estiró un brazo y la atrapó, pero no era suficiente. Las armas tampoco tenían un buen agarre, así que sobre mí cayó una peligrosa lluvia de cuchillos afilados para la ocasión, me moví para no estar en su trayectoria, pero me fue imposible esquivarlos todos. El último, aquel al que nadie le echa cuenta, fue el que me hirió. Me rasgó la parte alta de la espalda, aquella que se une al cuello.

Poco después, la isla dejó de moverse. Estaba mareado… todos lo estábamos. Katniss había caído al agua. Johanna y Peeta se acercaron y la sacaron del agua; al instante, después de recargar nuestras reservas de armas, dejamos la Cornucopia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8: Chispas**

Volvimos a hacer un corrillo en la playa. Beetee, Katniss y Johanna estaban sentados en la arena; Peeta y Finnick de pie; y yo me había encaramado en una rama baja de los árboles que suponían el límite de la jungla.

-Aparte de Brutus y Enobaria… ¿quién queda? –inquirió Katniss.

-Quizá Chaff –respondió Peeta, tras un corto silencio-. Sólo esos tres.

-Saben que son menos, dudo que vuelvan a atacar –apuntó Finnick, mirándome. Yo fui el único herido del ataque de los profesionales.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –intervino Johanna, con voz altiva. Estaba cabreada, como siempre-. ¿Les damos caza?

Me incorporé en el árbol; y me mareé. Me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, y seguía teniendo la visión un poco borrosa. Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿A esos dos salvajes? Ni de coña. Aun siendo nosotros mayoría, os aseguro que son capaces de ganarnos –claro, no podía decir que trabajaron para mí, y que se conocían miles de técnicas y tácticas de guerra-. La jungla es un lugar peligroso, pero estupendo para una emboscada. Maté a un par de tributos en mis Juegos, con emboscadas.

-Para ellos esto no es un simple juego –me acompañó Finnick-. Se toman bastante en serio lo de ganar.

-Honrar al Distrito… -mascullé con cansancio.

De repente, Katniss empezó a gritar. Era un grito de desesperación y dolor, de aquellos que sientes cuando tienes una terrible pesadilla; o cuando le están haciendo daño a alguien. A ti o a alguien… que te importa.

Se levantó, gritando el nombre de su hermana, y salió disparada hacia la jungla. Finnick agarró su tridente y fue tras ella; lo mismo hizo Peeta tras coger el machete. Johanna los siguió sin muchas ganas, simplemente porque tenía que hacerlo; Beetee se quedó atrás y yo iba el último, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver con un mínimo de nitidez.

Me choqué con una especie de pared transparente, idéntica a la que me había impedido acudir a Beth, tres años atrás, antes de la lucha contra Jeremiah. Daba golpes con el hacha, pero ni el golpe más fuerte era capaz de hacerle un maldito rasguño. Me tiré al suelo, cansado.

-Te habría avisado, pero le ponías tanta pasión que ha resultado interesante –apostilló Johanna, jugueteando con su hacha muy cerca de mi cuello. Se agachó a mi lado-. ¿Mejor?

¿Esta chica era bipolar? Me reí internamente, por fuera estaba derrotado. Me había dejado caer. Una multitud de pájaros se acercaban hacia nosotros, pero la gruesa pared invisible, que tampoco dejaba traspasar el sonido, los separaban de nosotros…

… al igual que Katniss y Finnick.

Vi que Peeta estaba nervioso y no dejaba de gritar "¡Katniss, para!", pero ella no podía oírle. De hecho, chocó con la pared. Estaba aterrada, y gritaba, aunque nosotros no podíamos oírla. Se dejó caer, con las manos en los oídos, posiblemente intentando bloquear el sonido de los pájaros. Peeta estaba con ella, pero al otro lado del muro.

Finnick no estaba mejor. Él se había dejado caer, se había rendido, y los pájaros le rondaban, él no hacía nada por alejarlos de sí. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Y temblaba, como si se contuviese.

Estaban perdidos.

Cuando pasó la hora, Finnick seguía perdido, pero al menos respondía. Peeta seguía intentando reanimar a Katniss, pero ella seguía en su mundo perfecto. El chico del pan estaba posicionado casi sobre ella, de manera protectora, hablándole al oído. Al final, con un grito ahogado, despertó.

-Tranquila, ya ha pasado la hora. Tranquila ya ha pasado. ¡No, no! Prim está bien, Prim está bien –repetía una y otra vez-. No tocarán a Prim, ¿de acuerdo?

Miré a Beetee. Él lo observaba todo como de una forma analítica, mediante la ciencia y la tecnología. Al final acabó mirándome a mí, me encogí de hombros.

-Tu prometido tiene razón, el país entero adora a tu hermana –apuntó Johanna, removiendo nerviosa el hacha larga-. Si la torturaran o le hicieran algo… ya no sería sólo en los Distritos, habría disturbios en el maldito Capitolio -. Vale, a partir de aquí habría censura. Qué bien lo sabía yo. Nadie podía saber asuntos turbios nacidos de la mano de Snow, qué les pasaba a los Vencedores que no querían colaborar… o a sus familias. Johanna estaba resentida, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para sacar a relucir su carácter… otra vez. Caesar no la dejó explayarse, Snow tampoco lo permitiría. Pero al menos sacaría fuera lo que llevaba dentro-. ¡Eh, ¿qué te parece Snow?! ¿Qué tal si le prendemos fuego a tu parcela? ¡No puedes meter a todo el mundo aquí! –se calló, y con una mirada de dolor y un gesto a punto de llorar, se fijó en Katniss, y luego en el resto-. ¿Qué? No pueden hacerme daño. No queda nadie a quien quiera –otro silencio-. Te traeré agua –y se fue, abriendo camino con su hacha.

El resto volvimos a la playa. Quise adentrarme en la jungla, Johanna estaba sola y había dos profesionales por ahí sueltos. Me quedé quieto, Finnick lo vio y me sonrió.

-Ve atento a tu espalda –me aconsejó.

Salí corriendo hacia la jungla, era fácil saber por dónde había ido mi compañera de Distrito. Un rastro de maleza y matorrales cortados, además de oír a una voz de chica mascullar a grito pelado.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó, hacha en alto.

-Eh, tranquila, fiera –dije con las manos sobre la cabeza, y sonrisa triste. Johanna bajó el hacha, pero me regaló una mirada de odio. Tenía un pequeño estropicio a su alrededor, y la espita, aún en el cinturón.

-Otra vez has vuelto a arriesgar tu vida de forma completamente innecesaria –me dijo, de espaldas a mí. Seguía destrozando selva.

-Si tú estás implicada, merece la pena ponerse en peligro –solté, y ella se giró.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, posiblemente gritarme algo, pero se calló. Se calló y miró hacia todos lados, buscando algún fisgón. Como si no hubiera bastantes ojos fisgones a nuestro alrededor. Y me abrazó. No de forma efusiva, pero al menos era algo. Y luego me dio un golpe en la frente, como siempre.

Rellenamos unos cuantos cuencos de agua y volvimos a la playa. Johanna se desvió un poco del camino, y recogió una de las flechas de Katniss, seguramente alguna que habría lanzado a algún charlajo. Ella iba delante, y decidió hacerse notar metiendo la flecha en el carcaj de Katniss, lo que la sobresaltó y le hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Johanna le entregó el cuenco y se sentó a su lado.

El resto también bebió, y nos mantuvimos en silencio. Me había subido a un árbol bajo, medio dormido. Johanna y Katniss charlaban sobre algo que involucraba a Annie Cresta. Entonces, Beetee habló:

-Tengo un plan –susurró, y nos reunimos en torno a él-. ¿Dónde están más seguros los profesionales? ¿En la jungla?

-La jungla es una pesadilla –respondió de inmediato Johanna.

-Quizá aquí, en la playa –sugirió Peeta, entretenido con el machete.

-¿Y por qué no están aquí?

-Porque estamos nosotros, es nuestra –apostilló mi otrora mentora.

-Y si nos fuéramos… vendrían –declaró Beetee, entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-O se ocultarían en el borde de la jungla –intervino Finnick.

-No serían tan inocentes como para mostrarse –susurré, adormilado-. Estamos en mayoría. No os olvidéis de que podrían vencernos, aunque seamos mayoría.

-La arena quedará empapada con la ola de las diez –creo que empezaba a entender el plan de Beetee. Básicamente, hacer lo mismo que en sus Juegos… pero a una escala mucho mayor. Lo difícil sería cómo conseguir electricidad, porque el cable ya lo teníamos-. ¿Y qué pasa a medianoche?

-Un rayo cae sobre ese árbol –respondió Katniss.

-Propongo esto: dejamos la playa al anochecer, nos dirigimos al árbol del rayo, seguro que volverán a la playa. Antes de medianoche, pasamos el cable desde el árbol hasta el agua. Quién esté en el agua o en la arena húmeda, quedará electrocutado –cogió un puño de arena, y la estrujó entre sus dedos.

-¿Cómo sabemos que el cable no se va a quemar? –quiso saber Johanna.

-Porque es un invento mío. Te lo aseguro, no se quemará.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Todos nos miramos, había desconfianza. ¡No, ahora no! Justo en este momento no. Ahora que estábamos tan cerca… no. Me negaba a admitirlo.

-Bueno, es mejor que darles caza –apuntó mi compañera de Distrito.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –dijo Katniss-. No perdemos nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? –susurró Finnick.

-Mantenerme con vida seis horas más –respondió Beetee.

Ése era el plazo. Seis horas. Seis horas y todo acabaría. Habría una gran explosión, los profesionales morirían y entonces los trágicos amantes serían nuestras presas… vivas. Porque nuestro cometido era quitarles el rastreador, y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, lejos de las cámaras. Algo prácticamente imposible.

Perdimos tiempo en la playa. Me entretuve jugando con la arena, haciendo castillitos y figuritas, como cuando era niño. Muy pocas veces había visto una playa, prácticamente las pocas veces que había ido a 4. Johanna se reía de mí, hasta que le tiré una bola de tierra y se enfadó. Me dio una bofetada _suave_ y me dejó en paz. Me senté en el borde de la jungla, y esperé.

Al caer la noche nos adentramos de nuevo en la jungla. Como siempre, yo cerraba el grupo. 12 no confiaba en el resto. El inquietante y oportuno himno del Capitolio interrumpió nuestra caminata, mostrándonos todos los tributos caídos esa noche. Cashmere, Gloss, Wiress, Mags, Kranack, Sasha, Chaff. Eso sólo nos dejaba a nosotros siete, y los profesionales del 2.

Llegamos al árbol del rayo, Beetee estaba maravillado por la potencia conductora que poseía. Enrollamos gran parte del cable alrededor de la corteza; el resto, en la bobina, se llevaría a la playa. Y luego nos separaríamos.

Katniss y Peeta se opusieron a la división del grupo. Querían ir juntos, no se fiaban de nosotros. Pero a base de cabezonería, las divisiones se quedaron como en un principio.

-Venga, vámonos –apremió Johanna, haciendo un mohín de hastío con la despedida de los tortolitos.

Y así, quedamos los cuatro chicos protegiéndose entre sí.

Y como en todos los planes, si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Nos dimos cuenta de que alguien había cortado el cable; entonces Peeta salió corriendo en dirección a la playa. Yo le seguí, era el más rápido de todos, pero pronto le perdí la pista. La noche era oscura, y albergaba horrores. Horrores como el peligro de las secciones, o dos profesionales ávidos de sangre libres por ahí. Gritaba el nombre de Peeta todo lo fuerte que me permitía la garganta, pero nadie respondía. Volví sobre mis pasos… ¿o dónde estaba ahora? Había vuelto a perderme. Estaba solo. Tenía que encontrar a alguien, el tiempo se agotaba. Pero Peeta y Katniss eran prioridad. Y también Johanna. Sin ella, este rescate no tendría sentido.

Atisbé una cabellera rubia delante de mí. Era corpulento y corría de forma torpe, debía de ser Peeta. Escapaba de alguien, alguien más corpulento que él, lo que dificultaba su movimiento entre la espesa maleza.

Brutus.

Aquí vi mi oportunidad. Peeta me divisó, y me despejó el camino. Brutus estaba luchando con él… más bien le estaba haciendo papilla. Recordé entonces que llevaba una honda conmigo. Cogí una piedra de tamaño considerable, cogí impulso y se la lancé. Le acerté en la cabeza. Cabreado, se volvió hacia mí.

-¡Tu enemigo soy yo, no él! ¡Acaba conmigo primero, grandullón!

Brutus se volvió hacia mí, hecho una furia. Era una bestia, un animal en el cuerpo de un hombre. Su primer golpe fue directo a mi estómago, que me dejó de rodillas y a su merced. Dolía. Mucho. Pero no me amedrenté. Con la espada le rasgué la pierna, y él aulló. Llevaba una lanza como arma. Me decidí por la espada. Él era más fuerte que yo, pero más lento y se dejaba llevar por la furia. Esquivaba sus golpes, pero de vez en cuando me herían, hasta que cometí un error y toda la lanza me atravesó la pierna derecha, rasgando la carne por la parte externa. El mismo fallo que en mis Juegos. Aullé. Brutus sonrió, pero me agaché y con el pomo de la espada le di en el cuello, cortándole la respiración y desorientándole. Soportando el dolor, agarré y le tiré al suelo. En el trayecto, le rebané el cuello. De inmediato, sonó un cañonazo.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**A/N: Gracias, Kiko. Tuve un fallo a la hora de escribir el capítulo, puse dos "Capítulo 6" y de ahí el error. Ya está solucionado.**

**Para los que hayan ido leyendo la historia, releer el capítulo 7, que es el que se me escapó. Mis más sinceras disculpas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9: Soledad**

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba oscuro. Bueno, no exactamente. Había una levísima luz a mi alrededor, una luz rojiza y minúscula. Sabía que no estaba en la Arena, pero tampoco en ningún aerodeslizador camino al Distrito 13. Empecé a temerme lo peor.

Estaba acostado en una superficie dura y fría. Llevaba ropas holgadas y estaba descalzo. Tenía frío, así que me senté junto a la pared, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, y los brazos por debajo de las rodillas. Me sentía dentro de mis pesadillas.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así. No había rastro de ventanas en aquella habitación, en aquel sótano. Olía a sudor y sangre; definitivamente no era un buen lugar donde vivir.

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Cerré los ojos, el vivir tanto tiempo a oscuras y volver a la luz en tan poco tiempo no era algo muy factible. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz, vi donde estaba. Yo ya había estado aquí, años atrás.

Me encontraba en las celdas del Capitolio, donde torturaban a los presos hasta que les asignaban un destino, siempre cruel. Había varios niveles, a cada cual peor. Y creo que me encontraba en el más peligroso.

Cuatro agentes de la paz, armados con sus fusiles y una pistola pequeña, escoltaban a un hombre que conocía demasiado bien. El hedor a sangre y rosa que le rodeaba no era fácil de olvidar. Mi celda era de cristal, de un cristal que te permitía oír todo lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, y que por mucho que golpearas, jamás se rompería. Snow llevaba un precioso traje blanco, en consonancia con la rosa. No me levanté.

-Buenos días, Davo –saludó Snow, con su sonrisa más falsa adornando su rostro-. Dime, ¿tienes algo interesante que contarme?

Alcé la barbilla, con una media sonrisa que en otra época, en otro lugar, habría sido blanco de comentarios y susurros mal disimulados. Aquel gesto coqueto, que de nada servía en este frío lugar, dio paso a una mirada de odio y reproche; una burla que respondía a la pregunta de Snow.

-Bueno, parece que tendré que ser más específico –y se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Sabes algo acerca de un tal… Distrito 13?

Ah, así que eso era lo que quería. Información. Algo que ni yo tan siquiera creí en su momento, y que aún seguía dudando. Seguí callado, y cuando se disponía a irse, hablé:

-Sí, oí algo sobre ese lugar –Snow se paró, volvió sobre sus pasos y su atención regresó a mí-. Según parece, existió en su momento. ¡Pero unas hermosas bombas se encargaron de erradicarlo! ¡Unas bombas que tú, que la gente como tú ordenó lanzar! ¡A personas inocentes! Eres una sanguijuela, Snow. ¿Crees que voy a darte lo que quieres?

-Muy pronto lo harás.

-¿Y cómo, si puedo saberlo?

No respondió. Me dejó solo, en la profunda oscuridad del pasillo. Empezó a hacer frío, mucho frío. Con la escasa luz podía ver el blanquecino vaho que nacía de mi aliento. Las manos y los pies estaban entumecidos, y tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos. Porque veía mis miedos; veía al mentiroso y cobarde de mi padre, escapando de su deber; veía mis Juegos, convirtiéndome en Vencedor subido a una montaña de cadáveres; veía el Vasallaje, a Johanna muriendo en mis brazos; veía a mi familia, siendo consumida por el fuego que ayudaba a propagar.

Me desperté empapado en sudor, Snow de nuevo frente a mí, separados por la invisible pared que formaba mi celda. Llevaba otro traje, pero el horrible olor a sangre y rosas seguía ahí.

-¿Dónde está el Distrito 13?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo sacasteis a Katniss Everdeen de la Arena?

-No lo sé.

Y se marchaba. Cada día hacía lo mismo, por la mañana y por la tarde. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Siempre me saludaba. Pero sabía que empezaba a perder la paciencia. El tiempo se agotaba, el Capitolio se debilitaba y él lo único que quería era la cabeza de Katniss clavaba en una pica, como trofeo de su triunfo.

La rutina de las preguntas se repitió durante una semana. Lo siguiente que probaron fue el castigo físico y mental. Me trasladaron a una celda diferente, en pisos superiores. Mis muñecas fueron sostenidas por gruesas cadenas de metal, y también los tobillos. Durante el día, me mantenían de pie, con la espalda pegada a una gran X de frío metal.

Mi celda estaba justo enfrente de una mucho mayor, y de aspecto terrible. Dos agentes de la paz llevaban a un preso… un hombre, con una bolsa en la cabeza. Lo ponían en una picota, como yo, y le hacían exactamente las mismas preguntas.

Pero él no sabía nada. Quizá fuese un vigilante, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Heavensbee. O quizá un rebelde que habrían cazado. Recordé entonces mi casa, mi familia y amigos. ¿Y si ellos estaban aquí? ¿Y si lo que me mostraban era únicamente un aperitivo de lo que realmente querían hacerme?

Me dolería muchísimo. No tanto como si me lo hicieran a mí, pero simplemente ver el dolor de otros, tan cerca, y no poder hacer nada, ya era bastante duro de por sí. Aunque yo tenía un modo de protegerme.

En los albores de mis días de asesino, sentía miedo. Tenía pesadillas en las que mis manos estaban constantemente llenas de sangre; a cada paso que daba, alguien terminaba herido. Y empecé a errar, por eso me volví frío y cruel, y hacía que las propias víctimas fabricasen sus propios… accidentes.

Me obligué a mí mismo a no sentir nada, a bloquear los sentimientos y convertirme en una máquina de matar. Y así fue cómo nació _Graziel_. Siendo Graziel no tenía ningún escrúpulo, hacía lo que me pedían, y no miraba atrás. Y no tenía remordimientos, porque una vez quitaba la máscara, Graziel desaparecía, y volvía a ser Davo. No tenía ningún recuerdo. Podría haber matado esa misma mañana, y por la tarde, estar en casa feliz jugando con mi hermana pequeña. Davo no tenía los recuerdos de Graziel. Graziel era lo que Davo jamás llegaría a ser: un hombre sin alma, sin identidad, sin remordimientos. Un _profesional._

Snow lo sabía, pero le divertía verme sufrir. A veces me ponía la máscara de Graziel mientras todas aquellas personas eran torturadas. El método no avanzaba.

Una noche, me visitó. Lo supe por el hedor que desprendía. Iba solo, sin escolta, y con una simple lámpara para iluminarse. Llevaba un impoluto traje blanco. Se paró frente a mi celda, introdujo la clave y desconectó las gruesas paredes de falso cristal. No me acerqué a él.

Claro que estaba atado. Muy bien atado.

-Puesto que no se anima a colaborar, señor Wright, me he visto obligado a usar esto –sacó de su bolsillo una jeringuilla de tamaño pequeño, con un líquido blanco en su interior. Destapó la parte de la aguja, se acercó más y me la clavó en el cuello. El pinchazo me dolió; nunca me habían gustado demasiado las agujas. Volvió a cerrar la celda, me miró con orgullo y se despidió-. Buenas noches, señor Wright. Que descanse.

Los siguientes tres días fueron los peores que pasé en toda mi existencia. Frío, calor, dolor. Como si alguien me azotara con un látigo envuelto en llamas, y luego aplicaran capas y capas de nieve en las heridas. Sudaba, y luego el pecho estallaba en llamas. Las venas me ardían. A veces me daba la impresión de que me quedaba sin aire.

El cuerpo en llamas, la sangre ardiente corriendo por mis venas. Envuelto en sudor, viviendo una pesadilla despierto. Sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

Entonces empezaron las torturas. Primero eran gente que no conocía. Le hacían las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. A algunos les ataban las manos y los tobillos, y sumergían sus cabezas en barriles de agua helada hasta que casi morían por falta de oxígeno.

Snow permanecía junto a mi celda, y él mismo repetía las preguntas que ya tan bien conocía.

_¿Dónde está el Distrito 13? _

No lo sé.

_¿Cómo sacasteis a Katniss Everdeen de la Arena?_

No lo sé.

Me obligaban a ver cómo torturaban a personas inocentes. Mi interior bullía, no quería llorar, no quería seguir viendo lo que veía… Quería responder, gritarle dónde estaba el maldito Distrito y que me dejasen libre. Pero en el fondo sabía que si lo hacía, echaría por tierra el trabajo de años, y que muy posiblemente me atravesarían la cabeza con una bala. Así que no era muy factible.

Cada tres días un hombre desconocido, vestido con una ridícula bata blanca, llevaba consigo una jeringuilla con el conocido líquido blanco que me inyectaban en la vena del cuello. Todas esas noches, sufría de alucinaciones. Y el cuerpo se debatía en una lucha entre el fuego y el hielo.

Empezaba a cansarme. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Se lo debía a toda esa gente que había detrás de la revolución.

Empezaba a cansarme. Y esto, no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, se acabaron los Juegos. ¿Qué creéis que pasará?**


End file.
